


Stop Talking

by Impala_Chick



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Politics, Backstage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Political AU) Nate is speaking at the DNC 2012. Brad most definitely cannot wait until they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt at the Generation_Kill Porn Comment Fic meme. 
> 
> Warning: A fake pro-Obama speech happens, based on DNC 2012 speakers and real!Nate Fick's DNC 2008 speech. No disrespect intended.

He wasn’t speaking on day four this time; he was speaking on day one. And he was given less speaking time than he had had four years ago, which was fucking outrageous considering how well he did in 2008. Brad had offered to beat someone up for him, but Nate said he preferred it this way - something about hoping there would be less teasing since hopefully all the Devil Dogs wouldn’t be watching. Brad had scoffed at that idea, considering he had made it his personal vendetta to make sure Nate never forgot how he gave away his masculinity the day he fluffed his hair, dropped his panties and bent over for Barack Obama.

Nate was going to introduce veteran Nate Davis, who was going to be followed by Tammy Duckworth, who was a pretty badass chick if anyone asked Brad (he hoped no one did). It was pretty fucking hilarious that a Nate was going to introduce a Nate, but his Nate hadn’t found that so amusing in the green room behind stage.

“Brad, I have to go over my speech one last time.”

“Nate, I was just-”

“Brad, really. Don’t you want to get a good seat, anyway?”

The rebuke had ruffled Brad’s feathers, but he couldn’t blame Nate for being stressed out. He could blame Nate for being a dick, but that could wait.

He wondered around near the front of the stage, trying not to rub elbows with any liberal dick sucks or Ivy League douchebags. He figured his completely and utterly pissed off expression would stop any potential conversation. Brad wasn’t trying to dampen Nate’s moment and he sure as well wasn’t just some clingy boyfriend, but Nate had dragged him all the way out to North fucking Carolina just to watch him prep with his aids all day and talk to people at CNAS on teleconference when he wasn’t prepping. It was only day one, and Nate had promised they could have fun after tonight was over. But he was still mad at Nate, and if anyone tried to talk to him they might have the misfortune of getting their head ripped off Colbert-style. His mother would be so proud.

He eventually found a seat, right at the edge of a row near the back in front of where the bleachers started. A good spot for a quick exit.

A video started to play on the big screen, but Brad barely registered what was happening. He was wondering what bothered him more; the fact that Nate had kicked him out of the prep room or the fact that his life couldn’t quite measure up to all the things Nate had accomplished.  
Not that being asked to speak at a hippie liberal orgy such as this was something to be supremely proud of, but even Brad could respect the gravity of the situation.

Brad snorted and crossed his arms. He was definitely mad because Nate had kicked him out of the prep room. Also they hadn’t had sex in like, a week, because they had been so busy with packing and prepping and rehearsing and coordinating and rewriting and many more logistical –ings that Nate always seemed to be so good at.

Once an officer, always an officer.

Brad definitely did not refer to the DNC was if both of them had planned for it, just to be clear. He does not condone the creation of political propaganda, nor does he participate in endeavors towards that end. He does, however, cook a fucking fantastic dinner on nights when Nate practically refuses to eat. He also will listen to Nate talk at just about any time, in any place. He’s been told he’s a good critic and he wholeheartedly agrees with that sentiment. That’s probably why Nate always rehearses with him when they both have time. But the reason Brad loves listening to Nate speak is because he knows all his tells. He can pick them out one by one, dissect them, and read a whole second layer under Nate’s speeches. Plus Nate’s voice does things to Brad’s chest. Brad’s been told that’s because his heart is in there somewhere, but Ray’s not a fucking doctor so what the fuck does he know.

The video ended and Nate stepped out onstage. The stage lights made him look paler than normal, but his eyes burned bright and Brad was already transfixed. Nate touched his tie like he was going to tuck it in even though it had already been checked a million times before he got onstage. Brad knew that was the only sign Nate would show of his nervousness. Then Nate placed both hands at either side of the podium and took a breath.

“Hello, everyone. I’m Nate Fick. I think I’m still considered a new face among the liberal crowd.”

Nate offered a faint smile and rocked backwards enough to put his weight on his heels before standing steady again. He was trying to assess his crowd and take the room’s temperature. Brad looked around, too. Some had laughed and now Nate had everyone’s attention for the moment. The first and last minute of any speech would generally be the parts that the audience might remember, if one spoke clearly and confidently. Brad nodded for Nate to continue, even though he knew Nate couldn’t see him.

“Barack Obama changed my mind four years ago.”

Brad rolled his eyes but Nate squared his shoulders. He leaned forward, and starting gesturing with his right hand.

“In the past four years, I have not been disappointed. Although the challenges have been immense, and politics as usual has not exactly ceased on Capitol Hill, there has been a newer and brighter spirit injected into American politics, both domestically and abroad.”

His chin was now set in defiance, like he was daring anyone to challenge him. Even if Brad didn’t buy every word Nate was selling, he still leaned forward in his seat. He was intent watching Nate’s lips, shiny from the chapstick he had applied before going onstage. Even though he practically knew Nate’s whole speech by heart, it still felt different this time.

“What stands out is President Obama’s treatment of our military, with his new joining forces initiative. His administration understands the needs of military families and has taken steps to make life at home better for soldiers, marines and soldiers returning from war. More consistent nationwide school curriculum standards have been created so that military students can transition better when they have to move. Programs have been expanded or funded to provide more counselors for veterans, families and military connected children. Michelle Obama and the president himself have met with military families on numerous occasions to develop these plans.”

Nate paused after that. Brad couldn’t help but stare at Nate’s throat as he swallowed. He was preparing himself for what Brad knew was a piece of his speech that he almost cut out.

“Obama’s administration has made it legal for all Americans to serve openly, whether they are homosexual or heterosexual. This is a great step forward.”

The crowd exploded in applause. As Nate scanned the crowd, comfortable again, Brad noticed the way Nate stretched his fingers before he tapped his index finger on the podium. Brad could have laughed right then and there, but he didn’t want to make anyone turn around and stop listening to Nate. It was only funny because Nate had told him they should have some secret signal even though Brad told him it was stupid, and they had negotiated the finger tap almost a week ago. Brad had nearly forgotten. Nate insisted because he said he could never see Brad in the crowd, but he wanted Brad to know he appreciated his support.

Truth be told, the fact that Nate remembered flattered Brad. And Nate must have planned all along to do it after he talked about the end of DADT. He left that bit in his speech so that he could acknowledge Brad without saying his name. The more Brad thought about it, the more he felt like he was being lit up from the inside. The room started to feel too hot and Brad needed to loosen his tie. He focused on Nate’s hands after that as Nate started to gesture again.

“President Obama has also brought our troops home from Iraq. And created an updated strategy for Afghanistan.”

The crowd erupted with applause again. Brad’s knee had started to jiggle and he gripped it with his hand to make it stop. Nate really should stop talking or else things were going to go south. Specifically, the blood in Brad’s body.

“I think we still can live up to the idea of America that we all hold so close to our hearts. We can live up to the American ideals the Obama administration has put forth and we can continue to protect our troops and our civilian population and our allies abroad.”

Brad realized he had been holding his breath and it nothing to do with what Nate was saying and everything to do with the way Nate was saying it. His voice had dropped an octave, and Brad knew that he was thinking about him. He was probably wondering if Brad had seen his finger tap. He was also probably wondering if Brad was still mad at him.

“I am proud, as a former marine, to introduce to you a Marine who has spent his life living up to the American dream. He has found so much opportunity through the Marine Corps, and he is excited to share his story with you today. Ladies and Gentleman, veteran Nate Davis.”

If Brad had any luck at all, Nate was also thinking about him naked. Because that’s totally what Brad was doing at this point. The crowd’s applause was perfect cover for him to dash through the tunnel under the bleachers and make his way backstage. Brad was trying to stop thinking, but it wasn’t working. Nate’s parting smile when he finished his speech was stuck in Brad’s mind. It wasn’t a full-on Nathaniel Fick lady killer smile and Brad knew that was his fault. He wanted Nate to know he wasn’t mad at him anymore.

He finally navigated through security after flashing his badge to all the morons that tried to stop him, and burst into the green room. Nate wasn’t there. Of course not.

Brad’s palms were all sweaty and he wiped them on his slacks. He pushed through a group of people milling around and finally spotted Nate, shaking hands with someone.

When he finally reached Nate, he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I’m not mad.” Brad pitched his voice low and Nate just had to glance at his face before he was saying thank you and goodbye to whoever he had been talking to.

Brad started walking towards that empty green room, trying to act natural. Nate was walking fast to keep up after he realized what direction Brad had gone, but Brad only spared one look back. If someone was now occupying the room, he would be screwed. Or actually, not screwed.

Luckily it was empty, and he ducked around the door.

When Nate walked in, he slammed it shut and pushed Nate against it. He palmed Nate’s dick, coaxing it to get on the same page as his own.

“Brad.” Nate was clearly going for a warning tone, but he ended up dragging out Brad’s name like it was two syllables and Brad smiled.

“You liked my speech?” Nate quirked an eyebrow and bumped his nose against Brad’s.

“Eh, it was okay. Heavy on the rhetoric.” Brad kissed Nate then, sick of words. He used the tip of his tongue to tease Nate’s bottom lip and make it moist and pink. The chapstick was long gone at this point. Then he stuck his tongue in Nate’s mouth and Nate responded in kind. Brad pushed his tongue father into Nate’s mouth and pushed at the roof of his mouth, intent on speeding up the process.

He pulled back to suck at Nate’s tongue and Nate moaned. Brad felt Nate’s cock stiffen under his hand, and Brad let go in order to grab Nate’s ass. Brad pushed against Nate’s hip as his own cock started to swell. He wanted to reward Nate, not just for his speech, but for everything. He made sure to hold Nate steady so that he wouldn’t get any other ideas.

“Brad.” Nate said it again, dragging his name out even longer this time. That was probably because it was hard to talk with Colbert tongue down your throat. Brad pulled back to look at Nate and he went cross-eyed staring. Nate looked kind of pouty, his lips swollen and his eyes searching.

“You did the finger tap,” Brad offered in explanation.

“Oh.” Nate smiled and hauled Brad forward to push their mouths together. Brad’s brain short-circuited for a moment and he almost let Nate take the lead, but then his goal came back to him.

“I don’t have lube,” Nate spoke in a rush.

Brad snorted before dropping to his knees. Nate’s lips fell apart as Brad unzipped his slacks and pulled out his cock. It still wasn’t completely hard yet, and Brad decided that would just not do. He took Nate’s cock all the way into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and sucking. He played with Nate’s balls with his right hand. His mouth made filthy slurping noises as he acted like he was going to pull off. But then he stuck out his tongue and felt along the bottom of Nate’s cock before going all the way down, and Nate grunted. Nate pushed his fingers through Brad’s hair and hit his head against the door with a thud.

Brad fucked Nate’s cock with his mouth, using his right hand to keep up the rhythm at the base while he pulled his mouth on and off of the head of Nate’s cock.

Brad took his hand off Nate’s balls to stroke himself through his slacks, but his rhythm faltered so he gave it up.

“Fucking fuck.” Nate’s throat was exposed and he was panting and he was trying to keep watching Brad’s mouth but his eyes kept slipping shut. Brad almost stopped just so he could stare at him. But then Brad realized that was actually a great idea.

Brad took Nate’s cock out of his mouth and Nate automatically pushed forward. Brad grabbed his hip to push him back up against the wall.

Nate growled and looked down. Brad smirked, waiting.

“Put my cock back in your mouth, damnit.”

Exactly what Brad wanted to hear. Brad’s mouth acted of its own volition and he smoothed his tongue under the underside of the head before licking at Nate’s balls. He rocked forward to put his mouth over Nate’s cock, but Nate met him halfway and Brad gagged. He breathed through his nose to relax before he moved again, but when he did he was rewarded by Nate’s gasp.  
It was obvious that Nate tried very hard to stay still but his hip jerked forward anyway. He grunted as he came. Brad licked at Nate’s cock and swallowed with Nate watching. Brad started to get up but Nate held his arm down so that he could kneel and join him on the ground. He unzipped Brad’s pants and as soon as he touched Brad’s cock it was like Brad’s whole body was on fire. Brad’s hand shook from how bad he wanted to come. His lips were swollen and his throat felt raw. Luckily Nate kissed him gently as he stroked his cock. He licked at Brad’s bottom lip.

“You should speak more often,” Brad mumbled as he fisted his hands in Nate’s shirt.

“Stop talking,” Nate said before he bit at Brad’s ear lobe. Brad spilled over Nate’s hand after that, and he pushed Nate back a little so that he could stare at his face as he came down from his orgasm. Nate tugged him through it.

Brad struggled to come out of his orgasm haze because he could see that Nate meant to say something.

“I’m proud of you, you know. Best gunnery sergeant in the Corps.” Nate said it through panted breaths, and Brad’s chest tightened. They could be proud of each other, and that was just fine. Nate was leaning against Brad and breathing in his ear and if either of them moved backwards or sideways or somewhere else, both of them would fall.

Brad rather liked it that way.


End file.
